<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamnotfound Oneshots by thatbeggar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918709">Dreamnotfound Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbeggar/pseuds/thatbeggar'>thatbeggar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, M/M, Slurs, Songfic, crackfic, non con, oneshots, relationship, this is an appeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbeggar/pseuds/thatbeggar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a crackfic/ventfic<br/>be warned i use slurs (but only the ones i can reclaim 🤩🤩)<br/>content warnings in chapter descriptions<br/>posted on my wattpad too<br/>this is a cry for help ngl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamnotfound Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw // attempted rape/noncon, homophobia<br/>songfic based on the oozes - wanker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream paced the hallway in front of his apartment once more. he had known the sweet, handsome, glorious boy for years, yet today he discovered the wanker's hidden secret.</p><p>he had been adored over skype, discord and teamspeak, he had let the boys brown eyes gaze over him too many times, over his unhidden skin, in compromising positions no one else had ever seen. he had let him in close, under his skin, to the point they finally met, in england, at george's apartment.</p><p>dream should've seen it coming long ago - between the framed photo of the Queen of England adorning his wall, or the constant praise for brexit, the warning signs were all there. </p><p>how could a gay be a tory?! wasnt it illegal for tories to accept gays?! dreams inner dialogue was going mental. he couldnt take this shit anymore. he stormed back in, just to see his so called lover cackling, his grin filled with malice and his maniacal laughter piercing through the air. </p><p>"im leaving you george. you're a tory." dream stated, his voice seething with anger. george struggled to stifle his laughter.</p><p>"you really thought i was a fag like you?! pah, youre even more pathetic than i thought you were." george pushed dream backwards, towards the wall. </p><p>"george, what are you doing?!" dream called out. "i'm not o-"</p><p>"shut up, you fruit," he said in a low tone, shoving his thumb into dreams mouth and pressing the pad down on his tongue, ensuring he couldnt speak. dream moaned unwillingly. "bah, what a dumb fucking twink. doesnt know when to say know, such a fucking faggot that he cant even be a man,"</p><p>dream was struggling against george, and somehow managed to break free from his grip. </p><p>"stop!" he cried, quickly grabbing his stuff as george tried to pull him back to him, tried to grope the smaller man. "stop! stop!"</p><p>he pulled free again, and got his backpack onto his back. the struggle wasnt over, as he just gave george more leverage to pull him back. the laughing from his tory ex was even louder.</p><p>"stop it! stop it! stop it!" he yelled as he ran out of the english man's apartment. george kept laughing.</p><p>"keep running, you fag," he managed to spit out venomously between laughs. </p><p>this was the last thing dream ever did for george.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>